The One Who Sings (ON HOLD)
by EmeraldTrees
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, auditioning for lead singer for Fairy Tail. Will she get in? Or would she get rejected? Would she make a living out of it? Would it change her life? And best of all, will she find love? Read and find out! Rated T for minor language {Band AU}
1. Audtion

**The One Who Sings**

* * *

 _When you are_

 _happy, you_

 _ **enjoy** the music._

 _But, when_

 _you are sad,_

 _you **understand**_

 _the lyrics._

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

"C'mon! We gotta get you ready for the audition," Levy says, as she grabs my hand.

"L-Levy!" I shouted, as I followed behind.

"The others are waiting in your apartment!"

"Ugh..." I mumbled.

She ran, I followed, people looked. I couldn't believe that _my_ friends will do this to me. From all of the people! Sure I can sing "good", but I don't want to audition for this band called "Fairy Tail", plus, it's a weird name... We stopped at a two story building, or, my apartment.

"Finally! Come on! We need to get you ready," Mira said.

I gulped, you could hear it echo through my mind. How am I suppose to get out of this trouble?!

We entered my apartment, only so Mira could grab my hand to the bathroom, followed by Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia.

"H-Hey!"

"Sit," she commands.

I sit alright.

"Alright... I'll be doing the make-up. Juvia, you do hair. Levy, you choose a song for her to sing. Wendy, you choose what she's going to wear, and remember, nothing to flashy, yet boring. Erza... Err... You can eat your strawberry cake..." Mira explains.

"Yes!" Erza muttered, posing a 'victory pose'.

"Let's see..." Mira mumbles as she opened the drawer.

"Mira... Please nothing to exotic... Natural... please?" I begged.

"Sure!" Shen replied, grabbing a make-up brush.

 **~~30 minutes later...~~**

"There! Done!" Mira says, as she fixes my outfit.

I could hear some gasps from my friends. I gulped, as Levy gets a large mirror.

I opened my eyes, seeing my outfit. I was wearing a white button up shirt, showing a bit of my lace bralette, with a purple skirt. There was also a beige sweater, around my hips. My hair was pulled up into a side pony tail.

"Whoa..." I muttered.

"Who knew you had great taste of clothing, Wendy!" Mira said, slapping Wendy in the back, making her tumble forward.

Wendy puffed. "Thank... you...?"

"Juvia is jealous of Lucy!" Juvia whined.

I chuckled. "Anyway, what song will I be playing...?"

Levy grinned. "It's a surprise."

My eyes grew big. "Oh..." I said.

My friends giggled as I sighed.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

"Okay, kids, In about a hour, the auditions would start," our manager, Laxus said.

Everyone groaned.

"Stupid, Angel! She left us right 3 months before the concert!" Gajeel whined.

"Ugh... Can't believe her!" I shouted.

Laxus rolled his eyes at us. "Hopefully, we will find someone..." He muttered.

"This is going nowhere... If people we hired people, and the next day, they back up on us, we're practically doomed... Last time, it took about 5 days to hear a decent voice!" Jellal points out.

Laxus nodded, in defeat. "I understand your wrath but we need to find a singer ASAP!"

An idea pops in my head. I gave him a sly smile. "This is the 5 audition of the year, and who had to hear pretty bad voices within the year, so, I think it's only fair, you hear the people sing, so you could feel our frustration!"

Gajeel looks over at me, and gives my a grin. Gray, know, looks interested on where this is going. Jellal, he does what he does.

"W-Wha-"

"C'mon boss! You might hear a good voice!" Gray begged.

Laxus clears his throat. "I- Fine..."

We all cheered. we high-fived each other.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV  
_**

Mira stopped and parked the car.

"Whoa... That's a lot of people..." Juvia whispers.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Don't be such a downer! C'mon! Let's cheer our friend!" Mira says as she head towards the building.

We got in line, waiting to register.

"Lighten up... Lucy..." Erza whispered to me.

"I hope..." I replied back.

I man in a black suit came to us, handing us a clipboard with papers. "How many people?"

"One," Mira replies.

"Friends?" He asks. Mira nods.

"Alright, you guys would go inside the theater and take a seat, while you," he says as he points at me, "fill out this paper form. When your done, go give this to the front, and get a piece of paper," He explains.

"Oh... Um.. Can I fill it out?" Levy asked.

"S-Sure...?"

Levy winked at me as she filled the paper. We went to the front after she finished. She handed me the number. "Number 32..." I mumbled. She gave me a last wink as she went inside, as I went backstage.

If I did the math right, each song is about 2-3 minutes times 32 is... I had to wait for... about one hour... Great...

* * *

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

I took a sit as the curtains reveal a girl, around her teen years, with blonde hair. I turned around to see the boys, but of course, they had their jaw drop to the floor, specially Natsu's. I chuckled.

I saw that she was looking around the theater, looking to a bunch of teens, probably her friends.

She hit the mic a few times, making sure it was working. "Uh... H-Hello... My name is.. L-Lucy... H-H-Heartfilia..." She stuttered, as she gave me her registration paper.

I chuckled. "Alright, you might begin..."

The music started to play, making my ears, wiggle. The boys looked impressed, which made me think that this girl wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

I scanned the room, looking at my friends, which gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

When the music started, I was startled. LEVY!

 _Take away your things and go_  
 _You can't take back what you said, I know_  
 _I've heard it all before, at least a million times_  
 _I'm not one to forget, you know_

I looked up at my friends again, squealing.

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it_  
 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_  
 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_  
 _Right now, 'ow_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_

I looked down at the boys, jaws in the floor. I guess I was doing good? I closed my eyes.

 _I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you_  
 _I know, I've heard it all_  
 _So don't you try and change your mind_  
 _'Cause I won't be changing too, you know_

 _You can't believe, still can't believe it_  
 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_  
 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_  
 _Right now, 'ow_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_  
 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_  
 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_  
 _I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_  
 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_  
 _Oh, (that same old love)_

The music stopped, making the audience silent. I opened up one eye, looking at everyone. "Was I really that bad...?" I mumbled.

15 more seconds in, someone, one of the boys, started to clap, it was a raven haired guy. One clap, two claps, and 200 claps. I smiled. I looked at my friends, who cheered the loudest.

"Huh... T-Thank... You... You may go know..." Their manager stated.

I headed backstage, feeling like I lost all of my breath. "Man! Singing is hard..." I thought to myself.

* * *

 _ **Mira's POV:**_

Yes! You go girl! Show them how you ca sing!

I looked over at Levy, who had a sly smile.

"You knew she enjoyed that song, huh?" I asked.

She giggled. "Yep!"

I rolled my eyes at her. I thought Lucy had the best voice from all of the people that already made, not just because she's my friend, but because it was true.

* * *

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

That took us by surprised... I looked over at them, who were, practically speechless.

"That girl has talent..." Gray said.

"What was her name?" Gajeel asked.

"Whoa..." Natsu said.

"And her, she knows how to sing!" Jellal nodded.

"Yes... You are right, but let's see some more..." I said, frustrated.

I wanted to be in our band already, but that wouldn't be fair for the other 100 people... In the end, I'll need an ear massage.

* * *

 **Words: 1630; I hoped you enjoyed! This is an edited version from my other one, with the same title, but I took it down...**

 **By the way, the song is called, 'Same Old Love', by Selena Gomez**


	2. Are you In?

**The One Who Sings**

 **Chapter 2 : You're In?**

* * *

 _Music speaks what_

 _cannot be expressed_

 _soothes the mind,_

 _and gives it rest,_

 _heals the_

 **HEART**

 _and makes it whole,_

 _flows from heaven_

 _to the soul._

* * *

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

About 2 hours have passed. To be honest with you, all of the singers were good at something, from rapping, to high notes. I don't know if I could make it... I walked out of the backstage room, to meet my friends in front of the theater.

"Juvia is so proud of Lucy!" Juvia exclaims.

"Yes," Erza agrees, eating a strawberry cake.

I rolled my eyes at those two. "I'm not that good..."

"Psst, Lu~chan! You smacked them like flies!" Levy said, slapping her hand into the air.

"You sure did!" Mira said.

I sighed. "Anyway, I think we should celebrate!" Mira exclaims.

"A new cafe opened a few days ago, and I heard that there was good reviews," Mira explains.

"Sure!" I said, getting my stuff.

We all walked back to the car, as I thought about the auditions. _'What if I don't make it? But... My friends dragged me in! I DID say I didn't want to audition... Ugh!'_

Before we went to the cafe, we decided to carpool around Magnolia, singing to the songs the radio popped up.

"This is my fight song! Take back my life song!" We sang in unison, stretching out the 'song' part.

"But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, and if you like having secret little rendezvous. If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do. Then baby, I'm perfect. Baby, I'm perfect for you!" We sang.

About carpooling around town and singing songs for about 10 minutes, we pulled in to a cafe.

"Sweet Bakery Cafe," I mumbled as I read the sign. My friends grabbed my hand and dashed inside, laughing and smiling.

* * *

 _ **Laxu's POV**_

Its been 2 days after the auditions, yet, we still haven't decided on a singer. We where in the lounge, trying to decide who to sign up.

I kept walking back and forth, flustered.

"I mean, Laki was good with the rapping..." Jellal said.

"Yeah... But, Kinana was good at reaching the high notes!" Gray said.

"This is gonna be hard..." I whined as I sat down. I ran my hand through the stacks of paper, throwing some papers in the floor.

Natsu slide down the couch. My sweat dropped. "This is so boring!" He complained.

A few moments later, he picked up a piece of paper. "Hey! What about that blonde chick?"

We all stopped, and formed a 'o' shape in our mouths.

Gajeel face palmed. "Of course!"

"Why haven't we thought of it before?" Jellal asked.

I shrugged. "Alright. Natsu, give me her registration form." Natsu handed it to me. "Thank you..."

I looked down at the paper, mumbling everything I thought that was important.

 **~X~**

 **Name:** _Lucy Heartfilia_

 **Gender:** _X Male |_ ️✓ _Female_

 **Birthday:** _April 17, 1994 | Age: 21_

 **Song:** _Same Old Love_

 **Artist:** _Selena Gomez_

 **Email:** _LucyheartfiliaXemail_

 **Phone Number:** _+1 (123) 456 7891_

 **Signature:** _Lucy H._

 **~X~**

My eyes widened, in awe. She was only 21, almost 22... She was the youngest and she also had the best voice...

"Hey! I wanna see!" Natsu said as he grabbed the paper away from my trembling hands. The other guys crowed around Natsu, to see the application form.

"WHAT! SHE'S ONLY 21!" Natsu exploded.

"Yes, Salamander, it says right there..." Gajeel said, in an annoyed tone. Gray and Jellal snickered.

"I don't think that's what he meant, anyway," I said as I snatched the paper back, "we might have a winner..."

The guys all looked at me in awe. "I know she is good at singing, but I don't think it's really fair for the other 100 people we haven't check yet..." Jellal said, scratching his neck.

"Ugh..." Gray groaned as he leaned back at the couch.

"Jellal has a point..." I pointed out.

"But!" Natsu and Gray whined in unison.

I rolled my eyes at those two. _'Freakin' baby idiots...'_ I thought.

"... I am too lazy to see anyone's other papers, so we are going to email her about this? Got it?" I said, laziness in my eyes.

They all nodded, in excitement. I got out my laptop, I looked down at her email and looked back at the screen. "Okay... Here we go..." I silently mumbled as I typed.

* * *

 ** _Mira's POV_**

We were at Lucy's apartment, having a sleepover. I looked around the room, trying to see what the others were doing.

Levy was reading a book, the title read, "To All The Boys I've Loved Before", by Jenny Han. She was smiling.

Juvia was trying to meditate, while drinking water. For some reason, she always drinks water... I feel like she has an obsession with water...

And Lucy, she had her legs up to the wall, while she was scrolling down at Instagram. She bit her lower lip, a signal that something was bugging her, so I did what a good friend will do, I closed the PC and headed towards her bed. I gently tapped her, she looked up her phone, and flipped her body over, so that her chest was touching her bed.

"Spill." I said.

"S-spill w-what?" She asked, a bit worried.

"What's bugging you," I said, as the other girls headed towards our direction.

She sighed, and she sat up. "Okay... Fine..."

"Juvia wants to know too!" Juvia said as she sat down at the bed.

"Me too!" Levy said as she sat down the fluffy carpet.

"So... Do you remember the auditions I took, like 2 days ago, or something like that," she asked us. We all nodded. "... They posted a post saying that they already chose a winner..." She went on. We all nodded one more time, as a sly smile pop in my face.

"So you really wanted to audition!" I said as I teased her.

She flushed. "N-n-no! Well... Maybe... I just wanted to sing in front of some people!" She excused her.

"Uh-huh..." I said as I grabbed a pillow. I threw it at her face, slapping her to the left. Everyone gasped. "Oh, you are on!" She said as she grabbed another pillow. I silently giggled as she threw it at me. Soon, everyone grabbed a few pillows and started hitting each other.

"Pillow fight!" Lucy exclaimed. The night was followed by screams, smiles, and laughs.

A good 30 minutes have passed, and everyone was exhausted, breathing hard. Soon, the silence broke by sound coming from Lucy's phone. Lucy got up and made her way to the charger. Her eyes widen as she mumbled the text, soon enough, she screamed, tears in her eyes. We made our way to her.

She looked up to us, and smiled. "I-I... M-m-made it..."

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I got up and made my way to my phone, which was charging. I read the notification, saying that I got a new e-mail. I slide to unlocked my phone and clicked the e-mail app. My eyes grew wide as I figured out who it was...

::

 **Subject: Congrats!  
**

 **From: LaxusFTXemail**

 **To: LucyheartfiliaXemail**

Hello! This is Laxus Dreyar, manager of the teen band, Fairy Tail. From my information, you tried out as lead singer, in one of our recent auditions. Lucy Heartfilia, right? If so, congratulations! You made it in. If you do agree to be in the band, please contact back to LaxusFTXemail. If you decline our offer, which I will understand, please contact back to the same email, with at least 2 reasons. Like I was saying, if you do accept the offer, I would e-mail back our schedule and the place you will be staying at.

If you have any questions, e-mail back to the same e-mail.

Thank you!

-Laxus Dreyar

::

My eyes grew wider than before and I started to cry tears of joy. I looked up to my friends, and smiled. "I-I... M-m-made it..."

* * *

 **Words: 1,374**

 **A/N: Boom! I had a bit of free time today, so I decided to finish this, since it's been a week or so since I updated TOWS's... I finished one of my presentation poster, so I had a bit of free time before heading to bed.** **I was half way done by the way.**

 **Also, for some unknown reason, listening to music had made me type faster... I know right... Weird...**

 **Anyway, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, a bit short compared to my other ones... But it's better than nothing!**

 **xoxo,**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Sky✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**

 **~~May The Stars Be With You, Shine Bright! Aye!~~**


End file.
